What If?
by Embry's Alyssa
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri from the caves, everyone finds out about them - how will they react? – and who knew dhampirs could get dhampirs pregnant? Read to find out more. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M just in case... you know how Rose and Dimitri are. ;P
1. The Caves

Me: Hey everyone!

So this is my new story about our favourite dhampir couple Rose and Dimitri. ENJOY!

Summary: Rose saves Dimitri from the caves, everyone finds out about them - how will they react? – and who knew dhampirs could get dhampirs pregnant?

Now the disclaimer! Take it away Adrian!

Adrian: Embry's Alyssa does not own Vampire Academy, cos if she did Rose and I would be together.

-daydreams about Rose-

Rose: You wish Ivashkov.

Me: ^^;

Reviews make me happy! (:

PS: Adrian, I'm Dimka + Roza forever. :P

Adrian: -groans-

* * *

I felt someone hold me back – Stan. I struggled only to have his grip tighten. I gave up and he relaxed a bit. I took the opportunity to break free and run into the caves ignoring the shouts of protests from my mother, Alberta and Stan. I got my stake ready as I neared. I pushed the blonde strigoi off a nearly unconscious Dimitri and quickly staked him. The nausea hadn't gone away and I prepared myself for the oncoming slaughter. About six strigoi appeared and I mentally cursed. But if I was to die, I was going Rose style. "C'mon. Six against one. That's hardly fair now," I said.

"How about we even out the numbers then?" came my mom's voice. I glanced over and saw my mom, Alberta, Stan and Emil standing there. A strigoi took advantage of my distraction and launched herself at me, back-handing me into the cave wall. She closed her hand around my throat and leaned closer, her fangs brushing against my neck. I shuddered and struggled. She slammed me against the wall again and my body went slack. She leant forward again and this time I welcomed death. I shut my eyes waiting. Her teeth were piercing my skin when she was thrown off me. I fell to the ground and opened my eyes to see my personal god crouching in front of me, a look of fury in his eyes. I could've jumped for joy but I was too tired. I could feel the darkness trying to drag me down. Slowly I gave in. The last thing I remember was being picked up gently by strong arms and a voice of an angel's pleading for me to open my eyes.

-----

I woke to a bright light shining in my eyes. "How are you, Rose?" Dr Olendzki asked.

"Fine. Just in a little pain," I answered wincing.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then if you're feeling better you can go," she said. I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"You know my name. You just said it before," I answered.

"Just answer the question."

"Rose. My name is Rose," I said. She nodded flashing the annoying bright light in my other eye.

"When's your birthday?"

"Why are you asking me such stupid questions? Have you lost my records?" I asked incredulously. She sighed and walked off, the annoying light with her.

"I think she's fine," she muttered to someone. I heard someone running over and next thing I knew, Lissa was practically squishing me with her fierce hug.

"Rose. You're okay," she sobbed. I patted her head.

"It's okay Liss. It's gonna take a lot more than one strigoi to get rid of me," I said.

"It's just that…" she said before breaking off in tears again, bringing me in for another bone-crushing hug.

"Liss," I gasped. She immediately let go.

"Oh sorry. I forgot," she said sheepishly. She laid her hand on mine and through the bond I could feel her using her magic. In a few seconds I felt extremely better. She took her hand off mine.

"You didn't have to. I would've been fine," I said.

"It's no trouble," Lissa replied. Suddenly memories of the caves came rushing back. I gasped.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Dimitri. Is he okay? Where is he? How long was I out for? Is Dimitri okay? Did you heal him?" I asked in one big breath. Lissa gave me one of her 'Rose is crazy' looks.

"First you were out for four days. Secondly, yes I did heal him. And thirdly, Dr Olendzki should answer your other questions. Here she is now," Lissa replied. Shit. Four days. The doc walked through from another room.

"Rose, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Where's Dimitri? Is he okay?" I blurted out ignoring her question. She stared at me, before sighing.

"He's in that room," she said, gesturing to the room she just came out of. "You're in luck. He just woke up, but be careful." I nodded and was in his room faster than a strigoi.

He looked up when I burst in. A smile crept onto his face. "Roza," he breathed. It was that one word that made me jump onto the bed and hug him fiercely. He returned the gesture, only not as bone-crushing. I looked up to see him staring at me with love, pride and desire in his eyes. I leant up and met his lips with mine. It was slow and sweet at first, but quickly turned into heated and passionate. He shifted so I was straddling him, never breaking the kiss. I swept my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. Dimitri flipped me over. I opened my legs and he filled the space eagerly. I wrapped my legs around him. We broke apart for air.

"We had better stop or otherwise I'm going to rip those clothes off Comrade," I said. Dimitri reluctantly detangled himself from me. As soon as he left I felt empty. I sat up and my eyes flickered to the door where Lissa and Christian stood there frozen. Fuck.

"No wonder you're top of the class. You've been getting _special _training," Christian teased, breaking the ice. I sighed.

"Come in. We have a lot of explaining to do," Dimitri said ever-so politely. Lissa looked unsure as she hesitantly walked in.

"Look Liss. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but if someone had overheard then Dimitri would have been out of a job and I would have been expelled," I explained.

"I'm not angry Rose. I'm happy for you. It's about time you were happy," Lissa replied. I looked at her shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Liss said. I got up and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. I let her go and sat next to Dimitri, who snaked his arm around my waist.

"I have one thing to ask though," Lissa said. I internally groaned. "Guardian Belikov, do you love Rose?" He looked at me.

"I love her more than my own life," he answered. Lissa nodded accepting his answer.

"And you Rose?" she asked me.

"He's my other half Lissa. My soul mate if you wish," I replied. **(AN: I know. I know. So not Rose, but I mean … Dimitri.)**

Lissa smiled extremely happy for us. "We should go and leave you two to it. But before we go, Guardian Belikov; if you ever hurt Rose, I will hurt you worse than what you hurt her," she threatened.  
"Liss!" I exclaimed. Dimitri looked pale.

"I'll never hurt her Princess," he replied. Lissa smiled and walked out with Christian, before running back in.

"One more thing. Call me Lissa," she said. Dimitri smiled.

"Fine but you have to call me Dimitri," he said.

"Deal. The doctor's coming. Bye," she said leaving.

"Love you Rose. I'll be waiting in your room so we can talk," Lissa's voice rang in my head. I smiled and walked towards the door just as the doc walked in. She smiled at me. I returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling Dimitri?" she asked.

"Fine. I feel really good," he said.

"Good then you may go. We don't want you to become a regular visitor like someone else," Dr Olendzki said her eyes flickering to me at the last bit. I was going to retaliate, but one stern glance from Dimitri made me hold it back. So I settled for just childishly sticking my tongue out at her.

"Thank you," Dimitri said getting up to leave.

"I can leave too right Doc?" I asked.

"Yes but take it easy for a week – you too Dimitri. No training what-so-ever," the doc said. I grimaced. No training for a week. What was I supposed to do?

-----

We were walking around campus. I badly wanted to reach over and hold Dimitri's hand but I couldn't. Dimitri sensed this because suddenly I was pushed up against a tree – away from eyesight – his lips on mine. His hands trailed up my shirt, while mine found a place around his neck. He slowly took his hands out of my shirt and gripped my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. But all too soon after, he pulled back and set me down.

"What's more important, Comrade? Your will to do no wrong or your needs?" I asked my eyes drifting down to his jeans **(AN: LOL! :P)**. Dimitri grabbed my hand and I sighed. Guess his will to do no wrong won. He started pulling me in a direction and I realized it wasn't towards the school. "Where are we going?" I asked, my heart speeding up.

"The cabin," he answered. I concentrated on not fallings over as Dimitri swiftly pulled me through the forest. He wasn't usually like this, but I didn't care. The cabin came into view and soon enough we were inside…

* * *

Me: Phew! W-O-W. Long. Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Anything you think I could improve on? Please let me know.

Laura: Hey everyone!

Me: Laura I would like you to meet everyone. Everyone I would like you to meet Laura.

Everyone: Hey

-Adrian walks in-

Adrian: Hey. What's going on?

Laura: -stares at Adrian-

Adrian: What's with her?

Me: Adrian meet Laura, Laura meet Adrian.

Adrian: -checks Laura out- Hel-lo Laura.

Laura: Hey –looks bored-

Adrian: Wanna go get a drink?

Laura: … Sure.

-Adrian and her walk off-

-Laura turns around and grins evilly at us-

Me: -smiles and shakes head-

Everyone: What the hell just happened?

Me: Adrian likes Laura, Laura likes Adrian. The two of them will live happily ever after. The end.

Rose: But he likes me…

Me: Yeah, but this is my story. And besides Laura is way sexier than you. :P

Rose: Say that again bitch! – cracks muscles menacingly-

Me: ^^;

BYE!

-runs off screaming-

Rose: Oh, you better run!

On a serious note: The next chapter may include lemons if my friend gets round to writing it for me.. xD

See you next time!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**AN: **

**Sorry, but my friend tis not writing the sex scene. I is useless at writing lemons so I is not doing it.**

**YOU WANT A SEX SCENE, YOU WRITE IT FOR ME! **

**If you want to PM me and then we'll go from there. **

**So I is sorry and hopefully there will be a new chap up soon.. –crosses fingers-**

**BYE!!!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: MORE URGENT THAN LAST AN

**AN:**

**I know. I know. Another author's note. So sue me. But this is important.**

**Just wanted to say if I get no drafts for the lemon scene by the 31****st**** of March (8 days away), I shall skip it. Or try writing it and failing epically. **

**If I do write it, I probably just read other M rated VA fanfics and copy bits of the lemons written… (:**

**So yeah. Let me know, what do you think I should do??**

**BYE!!**


	4. LEMON SCENE!

Hey everyone,

So I decided to try and write this scene. I'm sorry if it sucks. I spent like an hour reading lemony stories ^^

Here's the second chapter of What If? ENJOY!

Remember, reviews make me happy :P

* * *

I pushed the door closed with my foot as Dimitri started kissing me again. He pressed me against the door. His hands travelled up my shirt stopping at my breasts. He cupped one making me moan into his mouth. I felt his arousal get bigger. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues began to battle. I knew I would lose, but Rose Hathaway does not go down without a fight. His tongue brushed the roof of my mouth. I shivered in pleasure. He chuckled and I knew he was teasing me. I stepped forward which made him step back. I kept stepping forward until the back of his legs hit the bed.

I pushed Dimitri down and climbed on top of him; straddling his waist. I slowly took of my top and threw it across the room. Lust filled his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him. Our tongues started the fight again. Not wanting to break the kiss, I ripped his shirt off his hot body. "That was my favourite shirt," he murmured.

"Get over it," I murmured back.

Dimitri flipped us over so he was on top. He ran his fingers across my body. I moaned and lifted my back, knowing what he wanted. Dimitri reached round and unclasped my bra. He pulled it off and threw it, like my shirt, across the room. He moved back, taking in the sight. I blushed.

"You are beautiful," he said, kissing me. He kissed a trail from my mouth, down my neck to my left breast. He took the nipple in his mouth and I moaned at the pleasurable sensation that jolted through me. Dimitri rolled his tongue around it. I was getting used to the feeling of his mouth when he moved onto my right breast starting the procedure all over again. "Dimitri…" I gasped. I felt him chuckle, the vibrations rippling through my breast. I was getting wetter by the second.

Through his jeans, his erection grew bigger. He removed his mouth from my breast. My hands moved to his jeans and unzipped them. I slid them down until I couldn't reach. He kicked them off along with his shoes. Dimitri's hands travelled to the waistband of my jeans pausing at the zip. I bucked my hips up and he undid my jeans sliding them off. My shoes followed.

He slipped his finger under my panties and began to rub me. I groaned and arched my back. His finger entered me and started moving in and out. Dimitri added another finger and I moaned, louder than before. I couldn't take it. I needed more. "Dimitri," I groaned.

"Yes, my Roza?" he asked still moving his fingers in and out of me.

"I need you now," I managed to get out.

"As you wish," he said removing his fingers and taking my panties off. He stripped his boxers off. I opened my legs and he hovered over me, his tip at my entrance. I waited for him to enter, but he didn't.

"What's wrong Comrade?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," he answered.

"You won't," I promised. And with that he pushed in. There was a little bit of pain. I moved my hips up and Dimitri began moving in and out.

"Faster Dimitri," I moaned. He sped up and I shut my eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Dimitri… harder, faster…" I managed to say. He complied.

"Roza," he moaned. I could feel my climax approaching. Rolls of pleasure shuddered through me. With a hard thrust from Dimitri, I came. Soon after, he followed.

He rolled off me and I snuggled up to him before falling into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

Eep! First lemon scene. Tell me if I need to work on anything. I'm sorry if I got things wrong, I'm only 14. I is not experienced. ^^


	5. A Talk With Lissa

What could have been a day or a couple of hours later, I woke up. I glanced over at Dimitri who was still sleeping. I smiled. He was so cute when he slept. His guardian mask disappeared; he looked so carefree. "Roza…" he murmured. I blushed; he was dreaming of me. I decided to wake him up incase someone decided to look for us. If they stumbled across us like this, things would not go down well.

"Dimitri. Wake up," I said shaking him.

"Ten more minutes," he said. I sighed. I started to climb over him, so I could get my clothes. The instant one of my legs were over him, his arms encircled my waist holding me there so I was straddling him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Comrade. What's up?" I said acting like this position was normal. He chuckled and leant up to kiss me. His lips touched mine and I threw my arms around his neck keeping him there. Dimitri flipped us over and resumed kissing me. His lips left mine and travelled to my neck. I moaned and clutched Dimitri closer.

"Where are you Rose?" Lissa's voice rang through my head. I checked the bond to see that her and Christian weren't far off from the cabin. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Dimitri, stop," I said. He did and looked at me.

"Why?" he asked a tinge of hurt in his eyes.

"Lissa's looking for me. Her and fireboy aren't too far from the cabin," I replied. Dimitri sighed and got off the bed.

"I know how you feel Comrade," I said smiling. We searched the cabin for our clothes, getting dressed once we did except Dimitri had to go topless since I ripped his shirt.

Once dressed, we walked out the cabin holding hands. I checked the bond again. Lissa decided to go to my room again. We were nearing the edge of the forest and I held on to Dimitri's hand tighter. He looked down and smiled knowing why I did it. The academy came into sight and reluctantly we unclasped our hands. Using the last cover of trees to hide behind, we shared a final kiss before going our separate ways. We broke apart and went our different ways; Dimitri to go take over a shift (once he put on a shirt that is) and I went to my room in search of Lissa.

Halfway to my room, I ran into my mom. "Hey mom. Didn't see you there," I said.

"Yes.. um.. have you seen Guardian Belikov?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. He was heading to his room," I answered. She nodded, bid me goodbye and walked towards the guardian section. I kept walking to my room, deciding that I was in desperate need of a shower. I reached my door and bumped into Lissa.

"Rose! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"Uh…" I answered. Smooth Rose, smooth. Lissa looked me over.

"Why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday still?" she asked before it hit her.

"You were with Dimitri weren't you?" she sang. I shushed her.

"Someone could hear you," I muttered. I opened my door and shooed her inside. I shut my door and locked it afterwards.

"Well?" Lissa asked.

"Well what?" I said.

"Well, were you with Dimitri or not?" she replied.

"Maybe… sorta… yes," I said finding the carpet extremely interesting.

"You had sex with Dimitri?!" she shrieked.

"Liss! Keep your voice down!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. But I mean, can you blame me. You had sex with a 24 year old guy. My little Rosie is growing up," she said. I grimaced at the nickname.

"Okay first, you jealous eh? Secondly yeah I did. And thirdly I'm going to let you get away with calling me that this time," I said.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"It was… no words can describe how great it was Liss. He completes me," I answered. She squealed. I covered my ears.

"Warn a gal next time you decide to squeal the dorm down," I said. Liss laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's just so exciting. Was he your first?" she said.

"Yup. But just before was our second time," I answered. She gasped.

"When was your first?" Lissa asked.

"Just before the Strigoi attacked," I replied. Lissa sobered a bit at the mention of the attack.

"Now if you'll excuse me I shall be taking a shower," I announced.

"Kay. I'll see you at the café for breakfast," she said.

"Shouldn't breakfast be over by now?" I asked. Lissa shook her head.

"The attack sorta messed up the times. Everyone is on their guard. Classes have been cancelled until the school can sort things out," she answered.

"Oh," I said walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll see ya Rose. Love you," Lissa said before slipping out the door.

"Love you too," I yelled back. I heard her giggle then walk away. I got undressed and hopped into the shower taking one of my famous forty-five minute showers.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me. I walked into my room to look for my clothes for the day. I picked a black tee with a picture of Tweety, dark denim shorts, yellow and white sneakers, and rainbow heart studs. **(AN: Pic on my Profile. Ignore the other items on there that I didn't mention xD)** I dried my hair and threw it up into a messy bun.


	6. Acceptance and Permission

I locked my door and started jogged to the café. So far, I hadn't run into Adrian. "Little dhampir," a voice said to the side of me. Damn it. I just had to jinx it.

"What is it Adrian?" I asked wearily turning to look at him. He was leaning against the wall, with wait for it… a drink in his hand. Big surprises there.

"Nothing. Your aura has streaks of gold through it. Is my being here making you extremely happy?" he asked.

"No. Your being here is making me extremely annoyed. Yes, I'm happy. Why? That's none of your business," I snapped. Adrian held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry then," he said. I sighed.

"Sorry Adrian. I guess I'm a little irritable. I haven't eaten in like a day," I said.

"All good little dhampir. Shall we go get something to eat?" he said.

"We shall," I replied smiling.

We walked the few metres to the café in silence. Adrian opened the door and held it as I walked through. When I entered I got a depressed vibe from everyone. People were sitting in clusters quietly talking, people were sobbing in loss of friends. No one felt safe. I couldn't blame them. I glanced at Adrian who grimaced. We hurriedly walked over to Lissa, Fire boy and Eddie. "Hey guys," I said. They all looked up at me.

"Hey Rose," Fireboy and Eddie said softly.

"What? No cheery hello for me. I'm hurt," I said feigning being offended.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"At least Lissa loves me. You could learn a lesson from your girlfriend here Christian," I said sitting across from Liss next to Eddie. Adrian, of course, sat next to me.

We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. I stood up abruptly. Everyone jumped from the sudden action. "What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I'm hungry," I said simply. Lissa rolled her eyes. I took it as a go ahead. I walked over and skimmed my eyes over the food before I laid my eyes on the doughnuts. Yes! They still had some left. I grabbed a couple chocolate glazed and made my way back to Lissa. I sat back down and devoured the chocolatey goodness.

The doors opened and I ignored it, thinking it was a student. The person walked over to our table and stopped. "Hey Dimitri," Lissa said. I looked up in surprise and saw Dimitri standing beside Adrian. "Can I talk to you Rose?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. He walked in front of me while I followed. We walked around the corner away from eye sight. But then again, there weren't a lot of people outside in fear of another attack.

"What did you want to talk about Dimitri?" I asked when we stopped. "

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you," he said. I smiled. Sometimes he's just too sweet.

"You know, you could have seen me back in the café," I said.

"True, but then I couldn't do this," he said before kissing me. It took me a moment to respond. Once it had registered, I threw my arms around Dimitri's neck, bringing him closer to me. Our lips moved together.

"Ahem," a throat cleared. We broke apart and turned o see the one and only… that's right… Janine Hathaway!

"Busted," I muttered. Dimitri chuckled.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Rose. I hope there's a very good explanation on why you're kissing your mentor!" she said, her voice getting louder by the second.

"Yeah there is," I answered.

"Well?" she asked.

"I love him," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was. She turned to Dimitri, who wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"I love her more than my own life Janine," he said seriously. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the yelling. But there wasn't any. I opened my eyes cautiously and was shocked at what I saw. Janine Hathaway was smiling. An actual genuine smile. What has the world come to?

"Are you okay mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she said with a confused expression.

"But I thought you would be angry," I said. She snorted.

"Rose I'm not delighted about this, but you're 18 tomorrow and by then I can't do anything. As long as you're happy then it's fine," she said. My eyes started tearing up.

"Thank you mom," I exclaimed pulling myself away from Dimitri to give her a hug. She returned it, a bit shocked. I stepped back to Dimitri.

"Yes… well… I had better be going. Oh Belikov, if you ever hurt my daughter you will never see the light again," she said before walking off.

"Well, that was odd," I said a couple of moments later.

"I'm surprised my face is still in one piece," Dimitri said. I giggled. Rose Hathaway does not giggle.

"Did my ears just deceive me or did Rose Hathaway just giggle?" Dimitri said, pretending to be shocked. I laughed.

"Don't get used to it," I replied, leaning to kiss him. To save me the trouble, Dimitri lifted me up. Our lips moulded together and I sighed content.

"Rose, we're coming. Stop getting it on with Dimitri," Lissa sent through the bond. I stifled a laugh and Dimitri pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Just something that Lissa said. Speaking of Lissa, they're coming over right about now," I said. Dimitri put me down just as they turned the corner.

"Hey guys!" I said stepping forward.

"Pleased to see me little dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"Not a chance but you keep telling yourself that," I said.

"Guess what Rose?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What Lissa!?" I replied in the same tone.

"I got permission from Kirova to go shopping right now," she practically squealed, jumping up and down. I jumped with her, until a thought hit me.

"Wait, how did you get her to agree? I mean, the school was just attacked and Kirova's letting the last Dragomir go shopping. Has Kirova finally lost her mind?" I said.

"At first she disagreed, but after persuasion she came around. Besides Dimitri, Alberta and Stan are coming. And I'll have you and Eddie there too," Liss replied excitement etched into her face.

"Persuasion? Liss did you use compulsion?" I asked quietly so no one could over hear.

"Maybe," Lissa said with a mischievous smile. I laughed.

"Why are we going anyway?" I asked. Lissa gasped.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Did you forget?" she asked.

"Right. My birthday. How could I forget? My mom mentioned it just before," I said slapping my hand to my forehead. Everyone laughed.

"Why did your mom mention it before?" Lissa asked.

"Tell you later," I said giving her a look. She nodded.

"Come to my room after curfew?" her voice rang in my head. I nodded slightly. Lissa broke out into a grin.

"C'mon Alberta and Stan are waiting," Lissa said.

"Why are we still standing here? Let's go!" I exclaimed. We all walked to the van laughing, joking around. Even Dimitri looked comfortable which is saying something.

* * *

Tah-Dah!

Next chapter: Shopping.

WOO! -.-

I shall try find pics of the clothes they buy ;)

Reviews make me happy! ^^

Buh-bye for now!!


	7. Shopping

I'm back! Miss me?

Don't answer that. (:

Well, here's the shopping chapter. Let's get this over and done with and never speak about it again. ;)

Just kidding… bout the never speaking about it again. Cos if we did that, there would be no reviews and reviews make me happy. So if you didn't review, I would be sad and wouldn't update.

Enough of my rambling. On with the chapter!

* * *

We were in the van driving to the mall. Alberta was driving and Dimitri was sitting up front. Obviously he does not know what 'I call shotgun' means. So now I'm stuck between Eddie – I'm not complaining – and Adrian – I'm definitely complaining. I looked around. Nothing. No one was doing anything. Lissa and Christian were talking quietly among themselves. Eddie was discussing something with Stan and Adrian… well what can I say.

I sucked in a breath. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…." I started singing. Eddie clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit down. He removed it quickly.

"Ow! She bit me," he wailed. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. Dimitri turned around.

"Okay, here are the rules. No biting, hitting, pushing, pinning or anything like that," he said.

"You take away all my fun," I muttered. He grinned.

The rest of the ride was dull. The van pulled to a stop. "We're here," Alberta announced.

"Finally!" I shouted shooting up only to hit my head on the roof.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed rubbing where I bumped my head. Christian burst out laughing.

"Smooth Rose," he said in between laughs. I glared at him. He shut up.

Once inside, Lissa and I hit the shops. "Rose! This dress is so you," Lissa said pointing out a dress.

"Liss, where would I ever wear that?" I asked.

"Graduation duh," she answered. I sighed.

"I'll go try it on," I said. Lissa clapped happily. We walked in.

"May I help you?" a shop worker asked. Her badge read Paula.

"Uh… yes. I would like to try on that dress," I said. She nodded and fetched one in my size for me to try on. I took it gratefully and entered a changing room. I took off my shoes, shirt and shorts, and slid the dress on.

I looked in the mirror. Lissa was right. The dress was me. It was a deep red and strapless. At the waist it gathered in and went out to the sides, flaring out at the bottom. It was beaded around the stomach and under the breasts. There was also a shawl that sat on my wrists. **(Pic on profile)**

"C'mon Rose. Lemme see," Liss whined.

"Alright," I said. I stepped out and Lissa gasped.

"Rose! You look beautiful. You have to get it," Lissa exclaimed.

"Totally," I agreed. I went back into the changing room and carefully slipped out of the dress, hurriedly getting changed back. I unlocked the stall door, the dress folded over my arms. Lissa skipped happily to the cashier, I followed her half-heartedly. I placed the dress on the counter and Paula scanned it.

"That comes to $300," she said. I was about to pay before Lissa stopped me.

"Let me," she said.

"Liss, you don't have to," I said.

"I want to," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Liss nodded.

"Fine," I said, reluctantly. She grinned.

"Charge it," she told Paula who smiled. Paula placed the dress carefully in a bag and off we went to see what else we could buy.

As we were walking, I spotted this beautiful dress. It was so Lissa. I pulled her to a stop. "What?" she asked. I pointed.

"Oh my god! What a pretty dress!" she said.

"Yeah and it's so you," I said pulling her into the store.

"Excuse me. My friend would like to try on that dress," I said to the lady that seemed to be the only worker there.

"Of course. Fabulous dress that is," she replied before she went to retrieve one. She came back and handed it to Lissa. I pushed her to the changing rooms. Liss walked in and five minutes later, stepped out in the dress.

"You look… shesh Liss. There are no words to describe how stunning you look," I said. She blushed.

"You think?" she asked. I nodded. She really did look stunning. The dress like mine was strapless. The top bit was purple and beaded all over. At the waist there was a purple sash with an embellishment attached to it. Fastened under it was purple taffeta which faded into a medium blue and a sky blue. On the right side, a top layer covered the blue. It was purple silk. **(Pic on profile)**

"Liss if you don't buy this dress, I'll murder you," I said. She laughed and left to get changed. Another five minutes passed and Lissa came out the dress folded over her left arm. We skipped to the cashier and paid. We walked out of the store swinging our bags.

We found our shoes. Both were silver with slight heels. **(Shoes are with the dress pics)** We walked around for a little more buying shirts, more dresses – not formal types – and jeans, shorts etcetera. "How bouts we go get some food?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I went and ordered my food. I got a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a shake on the side. Lissa shook her head at my unhealthiness. I rolled my eyes at her salad and sparkling water in response. That girl was way too healthy. I dug in and my food soon disappeared.

"So we're done?" Christian asked happily once everyone had finished eating.

"Not a chance fire boy," I answered. All the guys groaned. Liss and I laughed.

"Let's go in here Rose," Lissa said dragging me into Victoria's Secrets. I smirked evilly as I eyed some of the outfits. Oh, I was definitely buying some things. Dimitri and I were gonna have some fun later on. I bought a few pieces.

"Rose, what do you think about this dress for your birthday?" Lissa asked. I looked it over.

"Yeah maybe," I replied.

"Go try it on," she commanded.

"Yes your majesty," I said bowing. Lissa giggled. I entered and asked to try on the dress. The guy got it for me and I went to try it on.

"I'm coming out Liss," I called.

"Hurrah," Liss replied. I smiled and stepped out. Liss squealed.

"Rose you look sexy as," she said.

"I know," I replied. The dress was white and ended two inches under my ass. The neckline plunged down, stopping an inch under my breasts. There was a strap of fabric connecting the two sides of the neckline together just under the breasts. **(Pic on profile) **

"I think I'mma buy it," I said.

"Of course," Lissa replied. Once dressed we paid for the dress and were about to leave before a dress caught my eye.

"Liss," I said pointing at the dress.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"I don't know Rose," Liss said.

"Please? Just try it on," I pleaded pulling the pout that always made her cave.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. I grabbed one in her size and she unwillingly went to try it on.

When Liss came out I gasped. "What?" she asked.

"You look sex-cii," I sang. And she did. The dress was bright red and ended about three inches down her thighs. A thin strap around her neck connected to the dress. A big red bow sat in the middle of her bust. From there the dress sorta puffed out. The many layers made it look fluffy. It was sexy. **(Pic on my profile)**

"So should I buy it?" Liss asked timidly.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. My outburst seemed to encourage her.

"Woo!" she said. I laughed and nudged her towards the stall so we could pay for the dress.

By now, we had a lot of bags. "Are we done now?" Christian and Eddie asked.

"Not just yet. I think we need shoes for the dresses we just bought. Right Liss?" I said.

"Yup," she answered. My shoes were white strappy heels. Lissa's were the same except in red.

"Now we're done," I said once we paid for the shoes.

"Par-tay!" Eddie exclaimed. I laughed.

The ride back to the academy was short. But I think I may have snoozed off here and there. Shopping takes a lot out of a girl. Once back, I hugged Lissa goodbye and struggled with my bags to my room. "Let me," Dimitri said coming up behind me and taking my bags.

"Thanks," I murmured. We walked to my room in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I unlocked my door and took a few steps into the room before collapsing on my bed.

* * *

WOO! Thank god that's over (:

And I also might be a bit slack with updating. I is sick D:

But I managed to finish this chapter for you. Aren't I kind? ;)

Songs I listened to:

Friday I'll be Over You – Allison Iraheta

Black or White – Michael Jackson

Moving Mountains – Usher

Dead and Gone – T.I ft Justin Timberlake

Passion's Killing Floor – HIM

How you remind me – Nickleback

I know I usually say 'Reviews make me happy' but I shall change it for this chap

Reviews will make me feel better ^^

So bye for now. Hopefully I'll be better soon. That way more chaps will be out.


	8. Feeders

Hello people of Earth.

I'm back. Yes, I am feeling much better. PAR-TAY!

Here's chapter six of What If? Enjoy.

* * *

Dimitri dropped my bags on the floor and sat on the edge of my bed. I rolled over to face him. I reached up and pulled him down with me. He adjusted himself so he was comfortable and then put his arm around me. I snuggled closer. Dimitri kissed the top of my head. I looked up through my eyelashes at him. Even from this angle, he looked like a god. Dimitri looked at me sensing my stare. He smiled and I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught.

Dimitri moved me so I was straddling him. "You know you look cute when you blush," he said. I blushed even more. He chuckled and I poked my tongue at him. It just made him laugh even more. I rolled off him and folded my arms staring at the ceiling. Dimitri moved onto his side leaning on his elbow for support. "I'm sorry Roza," he said. My eyes moved to look at him and then went back to the ceiling. He sighed. "Don't make me," he said.

"Don't make you do what?" I asked. He said nothing. Instead he hovered over me and started tickling me. I am very ticklish.

I started laughing. "Okay… okay. I for…give you..." I spluttered out between bursts of laughter.

"What was that?" Dimitri asked a grin on his face. I knew he was teasing.

"I… forgive.. you," I said. I was rolling on the bed, trying to stop him. It wasn't working. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used them to flip us over. I grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He looked surprised and proud. I smirked.

"You just lost the game," I said. He smiled.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Wha--" I started before he broke free and flipped us, effectively pinning me.

"Damn," I cussed. Dimitri laughed a throaty laugh.

Suddenly his lips looked very appealing. He noticed my stare and bent down. His lips touched mine and all rational thought I had was gone. My arms snaked around his neck, one hand freeing his tied up hair. Dimitri's hands roamed down to my thighs. One pulled my leg around his waist, bringing us so much closer. His lips left mine and kissed down to my neck. I moaned, using my hands to bring his lips back to mine. Our kissing picked up a level. My hands travelled to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I ran my hands over his abs. This man was all muscle and all mine. **(Me: Lucky bitch. Rose: Did you just call me a bitch? Me: …no.)**

I was slightly aware of Dimitri taking my top off. I moved my hands to his jeans when someone knocked on the door. "Rose open up," Lissa called. Dimitri stopped kissing me.

"Ignore her," I muttered.

"I think you should let her in Roza," he said pulling his shirt on.

"Fine," I sighed, quickly chucking my top on.

"Come in," I yelled. Lissa opened the door and raised her eyebrow at me.

"_Eh?"_ I thought.

"Keeping busy Rose?" she asked eyeing the bed. I glanced at it. It was all messy from me rolling around trying to stop Dimitri from tickling me. That can't be it --- wait, messy bed. Dimitri in my room. Ohhh… she thought... that…

"Maybe," I said, grinning. Lissa chuckled and shook her head.

"Where's Fire boy?" I asked.

"_Christian_ is at the feeders," she answered emphasising Christian's name.

"Fire boy, Lover boy, Christian. Whatever. They're still the same person," I said. Dimitri stifled a laugh.

"Anyway," Lissa sang. I looked at her expectantly.

"I told Christian that _we_ would meet him for lunch," she continued.

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry," I said at the same time my stomach rumbled. Dimitri and Lissa laughed.

"So we going?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, yes we are," I replied skipping to the door. I held it open for them and gestured for them to leave. They did and I locked the door. I intertwined my arm with Lissa. We skipped to the café, like we used to when we were younger. Those were the days.

We spotted Christian, Adrian and Eddie at a table and skipped over to them; a few people staring at us weirdly. We sat down; Dimitri went over to the Guardians. I waved and he winked. Hold up, Dimitri Belikov _winked_? The world as I know it is ending. "What's up people?" I asked hi-fiving Eddie.

"Where's mine?" Adrian asked. I slapped his face.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You just slapped Adrian," she answered.

"What are you talking about Liss? I didn't slap his face, I hi-fived it," I said. Eddie and Christian burst into laughter.

"Touché little dhampir," Adrian said. I smirked.

"I'll be back," Lissa announced. We all looked at her.

"Feeders," Lissa said. I stood up.

"I'll come Liss," I said. We walked to the feeders talking about graduation. It was in a couple days time. **(AN: I don't think that's right. But just go with it) **

"Vasilisa Dragomir," a Moroi called. Lissa and I stepped forward. The girl looked a bit surprised at me being there, but let me through anyway. Liss and I stepped into a stall.

"Princess. Rose. Hello," the feeder said. I looked up. It was Alice. I smiled.

"Hi Alice," I replied. Lissa bent down and sunk her teeth into Alice's neck. Alice moaned from the endorphins that come from a vampire's bite. Lissa finished up. She kissed Alice's cheek.

"See ya Alice," I said before following Lissa out.

* * *

Woo! Next chapter, I think there will be a surprise visit from someone. Will Rose be happy to see this mystery visitor? Who knows.. well, I will but yeah... xP

Songs I listened to:

Master Plan - Adam Lambert

Now I'm that Bitch - Livvi Franc

Falling Down - Selena Gomez

Home - Daughtry

Angels - Within Temptation


	9. Surprise Visit

I am feeling very generous. Two updates in one day. :O  
I feel like Superman. xPP

* * *

We stopped by the food and I picked up two slices of pepperoni pizza, and an egg, bacon and cheese panini. Lissa grabbed an apple. Moroi aren't extremely hungry after feeding. We swerved to our table and sat down. "Liss guess what?" Christian asked excitedly.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"You remember my Aunt Tasha right?" he said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, she's coming to visit. She's landing here in about a hour," said Christian.

"Really?! I can't wait," Liss responded.

"Rose? Isn't that great?" she asked me. I had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"Yeah, great," I muttered. Of all times, why now? Why did Tasha have to visit now?

"She decided to see how everyone was after the attack. She was very worried when she heard," Christian explained. Right, the attack.

"So around what time?" Lissa asked.

"About four o'clock our time," Christian replied. I finished eating my panini and stood up.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get changed. That way I'm clean when Tasha arrives," I said. Liss nodded and I walked away.

"Talk to you later," Lissa called. I showed a thumbs up to acknowledge that I heard and I agreed. I briskly walked back to my room. I unlocked it and kicked off my shoes when I was inside. I undressed and hopped into the shower.

Half an hour later, the water ran cold. I shut it off and stepped out. I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room, to find an outfit. "You know you should really lock your door," a voice said. I whipped round to face my bed. Dimitri was lying on it looking at me, amused.

"But then you wouldn't be here," I retorted. He didn't answer. I walked over and sat on his stomach. He opened one eye to look at me.

"Did you know that Tasha was coming?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes, she called me," he replied. I frowned. He reached up and rested his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Don't worry. I'm with you, nothing can change that," he said. My heart sped up with that statement.

"You mean it?" I asked. I was very self-conscious when it came to Dimitri, and especially when it involved Tasha.

"With all my heart," he said. I kissed him lightly on the lips. I jumped off him when he tried to deepen it.

"I have to get changed," I whispered in his ear. I walked over to the shopping bags and poked around for some clothes.

"That wasn't very nice Roza," he said. I turned around and smirked.

"Well I'm not a very nice person," I replied before turning back to the bags.

I settled for a grey dress with pockets at the bottom and a bright yellow crewneck pullover. My shoes were yellow chuck taylors. **(Pics on profile)** I quickly slipped them on. I brushed my hair and tossed it up into a ponytail. I applied light grey eye shadow and put on my dangly yellow earrings. They were gold with a diamond at the top, a few gold links separated the black bow from it and them hanging off the bow was a yellow heart. **(Pic on profile)**

I walked out of the bathroom and into Dimitri's arms. "Hello Comrade. Miss me?" I said. He chuckled.

"You look beautiful," he said into my neck. His hot breath tickled my skin.

"You know all the right things to say to a girl, don't ya?" I asked smiling, pleased he liked the outfit.

"Only because it's the truth," he responded.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Three forty-five," Dimitri answered.

"Shit. Lissa will kill me if I'm late," I cussed. I pulled away from Dimitri.

"As much as I would like to stay here with you, we have someone to greet," I said walking to the door. I opened it and locked it when Dimitri was out.

When we were away from students, our hands found each other's. I swung them back and forth. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Alberta came into view. Lissa spotted us and ran over. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed smiling at our coupleness. **(I know, I know. Not a word. I don't care)** We reached the others and let go, putting a little distance between us.

"We know Rose. You don't have to hide it," Christian said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Belikov," he said gesturing between the two of us. I glanced over at Alberta who smiled knowingly at us.

"Most of the guardians know as well," Alberta said.

"What?!" I screeched.

"Before Dimitri met you Rose, he kept to himself. But now he smiles more and is more comfortable around us. And just your attitudes towards each other, it doesn't exactly scream mentor and student," Alberta explained. I smiled knowing I had that effect on Dimitri.

"And you said I couldn't change you, Comrade. I beg to differ," I said turning to Dimitri. He pulled me closer.

"Look! There's her car!" Christian exclaimed. I sighed. Dimitri kissed me briefly to calm me. It worked. The car pulled to a stop in front of us and Tasha climbed out. She was wearing a cream coloured tank top, jean shorts and cream flats. **(Pic of top on profile)**

"Christian!" she yelled pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey Aunt Tasha," he said. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. Her eyes moved to Lissa.

"Lissa!" she exclaimed.

"Tasha! How are you?" Lissa said hugging her.

"Tired, but good. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," Liss replied. Tasha turned to Eddie and Adrian.

"Hi. I'm Christian's aunt, Tasha," she said introducing herself.

"I'm Eddie and this is Adrian," Eddie said. Tasha smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Then she turned to me and Dimitri. Tasha didn't know about us yet, so we just stood very close to each other.

"Dimka!" she exclaimed rushing over. She pulled Dimitri into a more-than-friendly hug. I glared at her. Dimitri broke it up, knowing I didn't like it.

"Hey Tasha," he said.

"Rose," she said.

"Tasha," I said nodding at her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. You?" I answered.

"Good, good," she said. There was a awkward silence after.

Lissa clapped her hands officially breaking it. I shot her a thankful glance. She smiled. "I bet you're hungry Tasha," she said.

"You're psychic," Tasha said.

"How about we go get you something to eat?" Lissa suggested. Tasha nodded. Alberta bid us goodbye and went off on her way. We all walked over to the café, me and Dimitri lingering behind them.

* * *

:O

The mystery guest was Tasha! DUN DUN DUNNNN!!

How will Tasha react when she finds out about Rose and Dimitri?

Rose's b-day the next day. Par-tay! Lissa has something planned. What could it be? A party? Only time will tell…

Songs I listened to:

Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore

Little Black Box – Stan Walker

Right Round – Flo Rida

What Would You Do –City High

What's My Age Again? – Blink 182

Pokerface – Daughtry

Buh bye!!!

Don't forget to review!


	10. Confessions

WOO! Another chapter. I'm on a roll.

Holidays. Lots of free time. Too bad it's the last week ):  
Lots of homework = less time to update.. :/

* * *

While everyone was catching up, I zoned out. I was tugged back to reality by a sick feeling. "Excuse me," I said before I ran to the bathroom, my hand over my mouth. I fell down by a toilet and threw up. **(Remember it's about a week after the attack. Rose was out for a few days)**

"Rose?" Lissa called.

"In here," I called weakly. Lissa came and found me. She gasped.

"Are you okay hun?" she asked. I thought about it. The sick feeling was gone.

"Now I am," I said getting up to rinse my mouth out.

"Got a mint?" I asked Liss. She tossed me one and I caught it in my mouth.

"Score!" Lissa yelled punching the air. I laughed.

"Liss, I think you are becoming like me," I said throwing my arm around her.

"I know. It's scary," she teased. I nudged her while grinning. We walked back to the group who looked at me with worry. I sat back down.

"Are you okay Rose?" Dimitri asked. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just a little tired," I yawned.

"I'm going to take Rose back to her room. It's great to see you Tasha. I'll see you later," he said helping me up. When we were out of the café, Dimitri picked me up.

"Belikov!" yelled my mother walking up to us.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just tired mom. Don't worry," I said sleepily. She didn't look convinced.

"Alright. Get some rest," she said before walking away.

"C'mon Roza. Let's get you to bed," Dimitri murmured. We stopped outside my door and Dimitri balanced me in one arm. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He shut the door with his foot and placed me on the bed. I gripped his shirt.

"Stay with me," I whispered my eyes slowly shutting.

"Of course," he said lying down beside me. In my last moments of consciousness I snuggled into Dimitri before drifting off.

When I woke, I groped around for Dimitri. There was nothing. Where was he? My fingers clutched something small and cold. I held it up to my face and saw it was a note. I opened it.

_Roza,_

_Sorry I had to leave you, but I had a shift to do. _

_Love always_

_Comrade._

_Ps: Lissa said to tell you she's coming around after curfew. Have fun._

My eyes widened as I read it. He was letting Lissa come over after curfew. I guess I have a bigger effect on him than I thought. I glanced over at the clock. It was five minutes before curfew. I looked through the bond. Lissa was on her way. I rolled out of bed and fixed my hair. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and Lissa ran through. I quickly shut the door.

"What do you want Liss?" I asked.

"I believe you said that we could talk," she replied.

"True," I said and sat on my bed across from her.

"What did you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened with your mom?" she asked.

"She caught me and Dimitri kissing," I said.

"And?" she pressed.

"And she's okay with it," I finished.

"Cool. Second, why don't you like Tasha?" she said. I dreaded this question.

"I don't know. I feel like any second she's gonna take Dimitri away from me," I answered. Liss came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry. If she does, I will see to it personally that she will regret messing with your happiness," Liss said. Her words made me feel better.

"Thanks Liss," I said gratefully.

"Anytime," she replied winking.

"Can you believe it Rose? You're eighteen tomorrow," Liss squealed. I covered her mouth.

"Someone will hear you," I hissed.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"I know. I can't wait. And then two days later we get out of this hell hole," I said getting excited by the second.

"Admit it though; you'll be sad to leave this place behind. A lot has happened to us here," Lissa pointed out.

"Yeah. Getting dragged back, me getting mentored by Dimitri, us fighting with Mia, Spokane, the ghosts, the attack, you and fire boy getting together" I listed thinking of many more.

"You and Dimitri getting together," Liss added. I nodded.

"I hate to say it but I think I'll miss even Kirova," I said grimacing. Lissa laughed. Just then the door opened. I shot up and crouched protectively in front of Liss. A tall figure stepped in. I didn't think, I just attacked. This person knew all my moves. I paused for a moment but that was all it took. The intruder pinned me. I formed my hand into a fist and went to punch them in the face, when their hand caught mine. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm. Then I smelt the aftershave.

"Holy fuck Comrade. Haven't you heard of knocking?" I said.

* * *

Next chapter will be… drum roll please!

-drum roll-

Rose's birthday!!

Songs I listened to:

How do you sleep – Jesse McCartney ft Ludacris

Billie Jean – Michael Jackson

She Wolf (Remix) – Shakira ft T-Pain

Low – Flo Rida ft T-Pain

Helena – My Chemical Romance


	11. Rose's Birthday

Yay! It's Rose's birthday!

* * *

"Shesh Dimitri. You scared us," Lissa said. He got up and held out a hand. I took it and hoisted myself up. Dimitri sat on the bed once I was standing. I walked over and sat on his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Awww… you guys are so cute!" Liss cooed.

"Lissa! Dimitri is not cute! He's sexy," I said feigning anger that she called him cute.

"I'll try getting it right next time," Lissa replied.

We sat around talking for a little more before Lissa left. "Don't get caught!" I called. Liss laughed.

"Way to attract attention," she called back. I chuckled and turned around pushing the door shut. Dimitri held his arms out and I walked over, sitting in his lap again.

"So I'm sexy huh?" Dimitri asked. I smiled.

"Very sexy," I answered shifting myself round so I was facing him. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and lowered his head. Our lips met in a fiery passion. I pushed Dimitri down, never breaking the kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues battled. Dimitri pulled away. My face slipped into a pout. He chuckled and kissed my jutted bottom lip.

"Sorry Roza. But it's your birthday tomorrow. You'll want some sleep with what Lissa's planned," he said. I groaned.

"How can I sleep now that you told me that?" I whined.

I got changed into my pj's. A grey tank with grey boy shorts. **(Pic on profile) **I climbed into bed and patted the spot next to me. Dimitri stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers with me. He lay on his side and brought me closer to him. "Night Roza," he murmured.

"Night Comrade," I murmured back. Dimitri kissed the top of my head and started humming. I found myself falling asleep. Right into one of Adrian's dreams.

We were in his grandmother's garden again. I looked down. I was wearing the clothes I went to bed in. "Adrian! Come out! I know you're here!" I yelled out. He stepped out from behind a tree.

"Little dhampir. How nice of you to drop by," he said.

"Pfft. You're the one who brought me here. What do you want Adrian?" I asked.

"Nothing. You seem different," he said narrowing his eyes. I knew he was checking my aura.

"Different as in how?" I asked nervous. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"That I don't know. But I'll find out Rose," he said.

"God you make it sound like I have something to hide," I said.

"Don't you?" he retaliated. I scoffed. The garden started to blur.

"Looks like you're waking up little dhampir," he said before I woke up feeling sick. I jumped out of Dimitri's arms and ran to the bathroom where I threw up again.

Dimitri came through and held my hair. I slowly stood up when I was done and washed out my mouth. I brushed my teeth hoping to get rid of the sick taste in my mouth. **(AN: Yucky)** "Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Uh huh," I responded. Dimitri carried me to bed.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep soon after.

I was having the best dream ever. It involved Dimitri, me and the bed. I think you all know what I'm talking about. "Roza. Roza wake up," someone called. My brain faintly registered who it belonged to. My eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Dimitri said. I sat up and looked at the clock.

"What the hell Comrade? It's five o'clock in the morning. I could have had at least another hour of sleep," I complained.

"Lissa wanted you to be up at this time. She should be here any second. Which reminds me happy birthday Roza," Dimitri explained.

"Yeah. I'm eighteen now," I said in wonder.

"Speaking of birthdays, I have presents?" I asked hopefully. Dimitri laughed. God, I loved the sound.

"You have to wait for mine," he said.

"No fair," I moaned.

"Will this change your mind?" Dimitri asked before kissing me like he had never kissed me before. He pulled away.

"Not really. Maybe another one might," I said biting my lip. Dimitri grinned and kissed me again. Our lips moulded together. The door opened but we ignored it.

"My eyes!" Lissa yelled covering them. We broke apart and laughed.

"Good. You're up," she said to me.

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for him," I said pointing to Dimitri. Liss laughed.

"You. Out. You'll see her when we arrive," Lissa commanded gesturing to the door.

"Fine," Dimitri sighed. He started walking before turning around and kissing me. We were kissing as if we were never going to see each other again. Liss cleared her throat. Dimitri pulled away and left. Lissa looked at me with a knowing look. I blushed and played with the hem of my tank.

"Now get up and in that shower. I have got to make you beautiful for your big day," she ordered.

"Make me beautiful? Vasilisa Dragomir, are you saying that, I, Rose Hathaway am not beautiful?" I asked in mock hurt.

"Fine. Make you even more beautiful for your big day. Happy?" she said. I smiled.

"Extremely," I said walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

I would have made it longer but I gotta go to bed.

Night!

Songs I listened to:

Blah Blah Blah – Ke$ha

Electropop – Jupiter Rising

Art of Love – Guy Sebastian ft Jordin Sparks

If You Seek Amy – Britney Spears

Misery Business – Paramore

Down the Rabbit Hole – Adam Lambert


	12. Girl's Day Out

What does Lissa have planned?

Read to find out (:

* * *

"Rooossseee. Are you done yet?" Lissa whined. I sighed.

"Now I have," I answered turning the water off. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to Lissa.

"Now that you're done. Guess what!?" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"I got us a pass outta school. We're going to have a girl's day out. Awesome right?" Liss said. I squealed and ran to hug her.

"Liss, I love you," I told her swinging her around. She squealed too and laughed. I put her down.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"I was thinking a spa day and then I have another surprise for you after that," Lissa replied.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"So get changed. Alberta said to be ready at seven o'clock. It's already six," Liss said. I ran to my wardrobe and threw my clothes all over the place trying to find something to wear. I decided on a white embroidered tube top, denim shorts and white jandals. **(Pics on profile)** I quickly put my hair up in a bun.

"Let's go," I said. We walked to the café for breakfast. I looked at Lissa. She was wearing a white and black bow-tie baby doll singlet, light denim jeans and white sandals. **(Pics on profile)** Yeah, we looked hot.

For breakfast I had a couple of pancakes and a glazed doughnut. Lissa had the same as me minus the doughnut. By the time we had finished, we had fifteen minutes before we left. Lissa and I ran as fast as we could in our shoes towards where we were meeting. We arrived with minutes to spare. "Ready to go, girls?" Alberta asked. We nodded, breathless from the running. All together we had about 4 guardians: Alberta, Celeste, Jean and my mother, and then there was me.

Liss and I entertained ourselves the drive to the spa by talking about just random things happening. "How things going with you and Fire boy?" I asked.

"Really good. I think Christian's up to something though," she said frowning.

"I'm sure he's planning something special for you," I assured her. After all, I knew what he was planning.

_Flash back (A few days ago)_

_I was on my way to see Dimitri when Christian stopped me. "Hey Rose. Can I ask you something?" he said._

"_Yeah sure fire boy," I said._

"_I want to propose to Lissa," he said. I squealed. _

"_Oh my god! That's great!" I yelled. People gave us weird looks. I shrugged them off. Christian nodded. _

"_I was wondering if you could help me pick out the ring. I mean, you're practically Lissa's sister," he said._

"_Of course I'll help Christian. When?" I answered._

"_Now if you want," he suggested. I nodded._

"_Just let me go tell Dimitri that something came up," I said._

"_Okay. Meet me in my room," he said. I smiled at him and ran off to tell Dimitri._

_End of flash back. _

"We're here," Celeste called. Lissa and I basically jumped out of the moving car. Everyone laughed at us. We ran up to the reception.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, a reservation under Dragomir," Lissa answered. The lady flicked through her book.

"Ahhh… here it is. Lissa Dragomir?" she said. Liss nodded. She stood up.

"Right this way," she said walking away. We followed.

We were led to a huge room. "Here we are," she said. Lissa thanked her and off she went.

"Hello. We are your masseuses for today," two really pretty girls said. One had dark brown hair with green eyes and the other had light blonde hair with blue eyes.

"What would you like first?" the one with dark brown hair asked.

"Massages," Lissa answered. The girls nodded.

The massage was fucking great. I felt totally relaxed afterwards. "Can we get our nails done?" I asked. Liss nodded and smiled.

"Next up can we have facials and while we waiting for them to be taken off, can we have our nails done?" Liss asked.

"Of course," the blonde said. I smiled. We sat down in these realllllyyyy comfy seats.

"What colour would you like your nails?" the brunette asked me.

"Uhm… I would like that colour," I said pointing to a metallic red while Lissa went with a lilac.

"Great colour. I'll just put on the facial and then paint your nails okay?" she said.

"Yup," I answered. I settled back and closed my eyes as she smeared the facial cream-thing on my face. Once my face was coated with it, she moisturized my hands until they were velvety smooth. Then carefully painted my nails.

"Okay, your time is up. If you could go over to the sink over there and wash your face," the girl said. I opened my eyes and walked with Liss over to the sink. I scrubbed my face and finally it was all gone.

We left the spa feeling relaxed and satisfied. I examined my nails. They looked great. Too bad, the polish would chip away with training. "Can we get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure thing Rose," Alberta said pulling into a pizza parlour. I ordered three supreme pizzas for all of us. I collected them and walked over to our table.

"Here we go," I said placing them on the table. Liss scrunched up her nose.

"C'mon Liss. It has vegetables. Eat up," I said. Liss sighed and dug in.

We were on our way back to the academy. Once there, Lissa rushed me up to room. "What now Liss," I asked.

"I thought we could watch a movie and then I have another surprise," she said.

"What movie?" I asked.

"How about Bounty Hunter?" she said.

"Sure," I replied. We put it in and watched it.

Lissa looked at the clock. "Crap! We only have an hour and a half left," she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"No time for questions," she replied pushing me into the bathroom.

"Here," she said handing me the white dress. **(Rose's b-day dress. Pic is on my profile)** I took it and got dressed. I walked out to see Lissa in her dress. **(Her dress is on my profile too)**

"Now what?" I asked.

"Make-up and hair," Liss responded.

"Come here," she ordered. I went over and sat on the bed. I shut my eyes and Lissa applied eye shadow.

"Pucker up," she said. I did and on went the lip gloss.

"Done," she announced. I opened my eyes and had a look in the mirror. She did a really good job. My eyes had silver eye shadow and my lips were coated with clear lip gloss.

"I love it Liss," I told her walking out. She smiled.

"Your turn," I said. Liss sat down and I got started. I put smoky red eye shadow on her eyes and a cherry lip gloss on her lips.

"Finished," I sang. Lissa got up and had a look.

"It's awesome Rose," she said.

"Now… hair," Liss said as she walked out. I grinned.

"Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise," she told me. I complied. About half an hour later she was done. I opened my eyes and my mouth fell into a 'o' shape. My hair was straightened and was curled at the bottom.

"You are the best Lissa," I called.

"Don't I know it," she replied. I giggled.

"I believe Miss Dragomir it's your turn," I said.

"I believe you're right," she said back.

"Close your eyes," I ordered. She did and I began working on her hair. I pulled my brush through it a few times before adding waves to it. At the bottom her blonde hair was curled. It took about half an hour.

"You may open your eyes now," I said. She did and gasped.

"I love it," she told me.

"That's because your hair was done by Rose Hathaway. Tell all your friends," I said. Liss laughed which made me laugh, which started a giggle fest. Lissa's phone rang, our giggles stopped as Liss grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said. There was a pause.

"Oh hey Adrian," she answered. Another pause.

"Yup. We're on our way now," she said. She paused again, listening.

"Kay. Bye," she said hanging up.

"Put your shoes on. We gotta go," she commanded. I slipped into my shoes as did she.

"Do you trust me?" Liss asked me.

"Yes," I answered right away. There was no hesitation, not that I needed to think about it.

"Good," she said before covering my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," she answered. I relaxed and let her guide me to wherever we were going.

I don't how long it was, but Lissa uncovered my eyes… finally. I looked at where we were. "Liss, why are we at the gym?" I asked. Lissa turned to me looking excited.

"Because for tonight it isn't the gym," she said. Before I could ask what she meant, Liss opened the doors. I froze at the sight. Lissa was right. It wasn't the gym anymore; it was a…

* * *

Ooh, cliffy. Hehe

What has the gym turned into? All will be revealed in the next chapter.

Songs I listened to:

No Surprise – Daughtry

Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson

Fallen – Evanscence

Down – Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne

Broken Open – Adam Lambert

Sexy Bitch – David Guetta ft Akon


	13. Partay! And a Surprise

_It wasn't the gym anymore; it was a…_

Nightclub. Flashing lights. Disco ball. My favourite songs playing in the background. And all my friends here at St Vlad's. "Happy birthday Rose!" they chorused. I turned to Lissa.

"You did this?" I asked. She nodded. I squealed and hugged her.

"You are the best!" I yelled. Liss laughed and hugged me back.

I walked around talking with everyone. "Happy birthday little dhampir," Adrian said stepping in front of me.

"Thanks Adrian. Did you help with this?" I said gesturing around.

"Of course," he replied. I hugged him. After the few seconds of shock, he hugged me back. I pulled away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the bar is calling me," he said winking.

"There's a shock," I said. We laughed and went our different ways.

As I was walking, someone pulled me into the shadows. "Happy birthday Roza," Dimitri said. I leaned against his tall frame.

"Thanks Comrade," I said. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for a few minutes before Lissa came rushing over.

"Time to open presents Rose!" she exclaimed. I took one look at Dimitri.

"Sorry Comrade. Presents," I said before skipping over to the pile.

Lots of gifts later the pile had disappeared. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I danced with a few people before Lissa announced that it was time for cake. It was awesome. There were three layers. The bottom layer was zebra stripes, the second was red with sequins and the third was leopard print. On top was a black bow and feathers. **(Pic on profile. Ignore the 'Anna' bit please and imagine it's bigger)** "Can Rose come up here?" Liss called. I walked over and stood in front of the cake.

"Are you ready? Three, two, one and 'Happy Birthday to you…'" she started. Throughout their singing I wish I could crawl into a hole. It was so embarrassing.

Finally the song finished and I could cut the cake. Everyone cheered as I did. It was a shame because the cake was so pretty, but cake was cake. It was meant to be eaten. And eat it, we shall. Liss and I grabbed a piece each and walked over to the others were seated. "Happy birthday Rose!" Tasha exclaimed hugging me. I hugged her back briefly.

"Thanks Tasha," I said.

"Here," she said handing over a present. "I had to look everywhere for it," she continued. I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful dress. It had thin straps and gold sequins over the most of the dress. The gold ended in spikes. Under that was a golden-peach fabric. I loved it. **(Pic on profile)**

"Thank you. It's beautiful," I told her sincerely. Tasha beamed at the comment.

Hours later the party finished. Lissa started cleaning up. I helped her. "No Rose. Let me. It's your birthday. And besides I think Dimitri has something planned," she said. I glanced over at Dimitri. He was talking to Christian and Eddie. I hugged Lissa goodbye and walked over.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Rose," Christian said.

"Well we better go help clean up. Wish us luck," Eddie said steering Christian away.

"Ready to go Roza?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. We walked back to my room in silence.

I kicked off my shoes and lay on my bed exhausted. Dimitri sat down next to me. I remembered something and sat up. "I believe you said something about me waiting for your present. I think I have waited long enough," I said. He laughed and kissed me swiftly.

He moved off the bed and down on one knee in front of me. He wasn't, was he? Oh my god, he was! "Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?" he proposed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," I exclaimed jumping off the bed and tackling him. We fell to the ground.

"Thank you," he breathed kissing me. This kiss was like no other kiss. Every feeling I ever felt because of him, flowed into the kiss. We broke apart, breathing heavily and moved so we were sitting on the bed. Dimitri pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it revealing a silver ring with a huge oval ruby in the middle. Little diamonds were surrounding the ruby. It was very beautiful and looked like it cost a lot. **(Pic on profile)**

I held out my hand and Dimitri slipped it on. "I love it," I said looking up. He was beaming. I smiled and he cracked an award winning smile. He pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you for making me the happiest guy on Earth," he murmured in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. I turned and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch and smiled. I giggled and lightly placed my lips onto his. Before I knew it, the kiss escalated. We got rid of our clothes and I waited. Dimitri entered me and we moved together as one for who knows how long…

* * *

Shesh, Rose gets everything doesn't she? ;D

Rose: You got that right.

Me: Since you're here, you can do it.

Rose: Do I have to?

Me: Yes.

Rose: Please review and remember Embry's Alyssa doesn't own Vampire Academy. There, happy?

Me: Yup! xPPP

Songs listened to:

Rock That Body – Black Eyed Peas

Told You So – Jesse McCartney

Fever – Adam Lambert

Down With The Sickness – Disturbed

Buh-bye for now… (:


	14. Jumping Tables

I awoke with Dimitri's arm around me. I turned around to face him and his arm tightened. He was awake. "Good morning Comrade," I said kissing his nose.

"Good morning Roza," he said. I moved up and kissed him. It was meant to be a quick peck but an hour later we were getting dressed. I wore a white singlet with a waist high silver mini skirt and a loose black sparkly vest, and black heels. **(Pic on profile)** I left my hair down.

I checked the bond. Lissa was still in her room. I changed direction heading to her dorm. I climbed the stairs to her room and knocked. "Come in," she called. I tried. The door was locked.

"The doors locked," I called back. I felt her embarrassment. The door opened and I walked through. Her room was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere. I laughed.

"Aren't I the messy one Liss?" I asked. She poked her tongue out at me.

"I'm trying to find an outfit," she replied.

"Need help?" I asked. She nodded. I clapped my hands.

"Let's get started!" I exclaimed.

Twenty-six outfits later, we found it. 'Definitely this one," we both said. She was wearing a scarlet red off the shoulder top, white jeans and red leather heels with a big red jewel in the middle. **(Pic on profile)** Liss brushed through her hair and then I fluffed it up.

"There. Even sexier," I announced smugly.

We walked to the café and grabbed breakfast. We seemed we were the only ones here out of our group. "OMG! Rose can you believe it?! Tomorrow we graduate!!" Liss exclaimed.

"WOOT!" I yelled earning a few glances from some people.

"I'll be around at about 4:30 so we can get ready together," Lissa said.

"Graduation starts at eight Lissa," I said skeptical that we would need at least three hours to get ready.

"We have to look good for the last day. I want to be remembered," she replied.

"Fine," I sighed giving in. She was going to win anyhow, might as well give up now.

"Yay!" Lissa said.

Just then Christian slid in beside Lissa carrying his breakfast. "Hey babe. Rose," he said kissing Liss.

"Ugh, please stop or otherwise my breakfast is going to come back up," I joked. They broke apart. Christian smirked while Lissa blushed.

"Little dhampir, cousin, pyro," Adrian said sitting next to me.

"Adrian," Liss and Christian said at the same time I said "Dumbass." Adrian threw his arm around me.

"Good morning to you too," he said back. I shrugged his arm off and stole one of Eddie's waffles as he sat down.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. I quickly licked it over and handed it back.

"No thanks," Eddie said. Christian, Liss and pain-in-the-ass chuckled.

"Good morning everyone," Tasha said placing her breakfast down before she took a seat. I almost laughed at her outfit. She was wearing a pink singlet tucked into a brown waist high skirt and a bulky gold necklace **(Pic on profile)**. My face must have shown amusement because Lissa shot me a look. I rolled my eyes back. She sat down at the same time Dimitri did.

"Hello everyone," he said. Everyone nodded except for Tasha who gave an eye-blinding smile and leant forward so you could sorta see down her singlet. Bitch.

"So you guys excited about graduation?" Tasha asked.

"Hell yeah!" me and Christian exclaimed together. We all laughed.

"You girls got dresses?" she asked Liss and me.

"Yup," I replied as Lissa nodded.

"Can't wait to see them," Tasha said.

"_Suuuurreee, you do,"_ I thought. We all started talking when I felt Dimitri stiffen.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was glaring at Tasha. I pick pocketed Adrian and dropped what I grabbed – his wallet. "Oops. Dropped my wallet. Excuse me for a second," I said sliding down under the table. I picked it up and saw Tasha quickly remove her foot from Dimitri's leg. I gasped silently and resurfaced.

"Got it?" Tasha asked. I faked a smile and nodded. We carried on talking about the party last night, graduation and what we'll be getting up to after we graduate. While that was happening I slipped Adrian's wallet back in his pocket, but not before grabbing a few notes and a couple of cards. I quickly stuffed them into my pocket.

"Oh my. Look at the time. I must go get ready," Tasha said standing up.

"Where you going?" Christian asked.

"I'm going shopping," she answered bidding us goodbye and walking away. Shesh, she was such a bad liar. We sat there for a couple of minutes silent until a strand of my hair fell into my face. I tried blowing it away but it kept coming back. Everyone laughed at my attempts. I got annoyed, so I settled for brushing it out of face. I brought my hand up and moved the strand. Lissa gasped as I did so.

"What?!" I exclaimed looking around for any danger. There wasn't any. Then I realized she was staring at my hand. What was on there? Nothing, except for my engagement ri—Oh, right.

"Surprise," I said sheepishly.

"You're getting married?" Eddie asked also eyeing my ring. I nodded.

"Dimitri proposed?" Lissa sent through the bond. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Liss shouted.

"I know!" I shouted back. Lissa jumped over the table and squeezed herself between me and Adrian.

"Let me see," she commanded. I held my hand out and she grabbed it, examining the ring.

"It's so pretty," Lissa said looking mesmerized by it.

"Yeah," I sighed. All the guys chuckled. Our heads snapped up.

"Whaa'?" we asked.

"Nothing. Just your expressions," Christian answered. Lissa poked her tongue out while I showed him my middle finger.

"Have you sorted anything out yet about the wedding?" Lissa asked me. I shook my head.

"Liss, I just got engaged. We haven't had time to think about the wedding," I replied.

"Rose, this is your wedding. You need to start planning," she said.

"Well, actually I was sorta hoping you would plan it with me," I said. Liss's face lit up.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"You won't regret Rose. Your wedding is going to be the best wedding ever," Lissa said. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

WOOT! WOOT!

Songs listened to:

Mirror Mirror – M2M

Pick U Up – Adam Lambert

Silly Boy – Rihanna ft Lady Gaga

Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) – Lady Gaga

Kiss A Girl – Keith Urban

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
